Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to digital content management and, in particular, to a content management method and apparatus for conveniently and efficiently classifying and filtering contents stored in at least one digital device.
Description of Background
With the widespread use of portable devices, such as MP3 players, digital cameras, and Play Station Portables (PSP), multiple portable devices may be owned by a single consumer. One of the difficulties when using multiple portable devices is efficient management of the device-specific contents. There is, therefore, a need to use a Media Docking Station (MDS) which may provide a multi-device interface to manage (e.g., to move, store, search, classify, and sort) the contents stored in the multiple devices integrally and efficiently.
In addition, as the capacity of storage media (e.g., hard disk and flash memory) increases, information processing devices have also been developed to store and process large amounts of digital content. Such storage media are continuously being reduced in size to be adopted to portable devices, such as the MP3, Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and mobile phone. Furthermore, advancements in data compression technology have increased the storage capacity of the portable devices. However, as the number of digital devices that are owned by a person/consumer and the amount of content stored in each digital device increases, managing the digital contents of the digital devices has become complex and inconvenient.